Forced Insomnia
by Editor-Behind-the-Scenes
Summary: And what do normal people do at a quarter to one at night?" "Um..." "They sleep, Jared" Punching him was starting to seem like a really good idea


_Author's Note; Okay, so one thing that struck me about the characters in Twilight and Twilight fanfiction, is how they're so blasé about sneaking up to windows at night and watching people sleep. It might just be me, but I find it a little... strange. It's accepted stright away, with no realistic questions asked. So I hope this reflects a real reaction if someone were to spend a lot of time at their other half's window. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Jared?"

He was at her window. Again. For the fourth time that week. She really had to start closing it at night. She would close it, but it was summer, which meant high humidity in La Push and Kim had a low tolerance for muggy nights that left no room to breathe. But Kim figured that being unable to breath with just her nose for a night would be worth a real goodnight's sleep, which she had been sorely missing ever since she and Jared had gotten together four months ago.

It wasn't his fault. Well, it kind of was, but she didn't like to think of it that way. He'd spend half the night with Sam and Paul and the rest of the pack on patrol, then, usually after midnight, Sam would remember (Well not remember; Sam could never _forget_ Emily) that his wife was up waiting for him to return and he'd call the patrol a night and send the pack home. It was around then when Jared would be reminded of his own 'imprintee' and be filled with a burning desire to see Kim.

He'd never even think of the fact that she had gone to bed at least an hour earlier. The fact she found it extremely difficult to fall back asleep after being woken up in the middle of the night wouldn't even register. He could think of nothing else except that he hadn't seen her in seven _whole _hours. So every night, without fail, Jared would find his way to the roof outside Kim's window, which would inevitably be wide open, and he would climb part-way into the room and watch her slumber. But not for long; Kim would usually wake after a few minutes with a jolt before rolling her eyes, breathing deeply for a couple of seconds to settle her beating heart and sinking back into her duvet and pillows.

Jared would grin at her surprise and kiss her on the forehead (Just the forehead, these late nights were totally P-G) then slink into the night, running back to his own bed for some essential zzzz's before school the next morning. Leaving Kim to fume silently about Jared's gift of falling straight asleep whenever he lay his head down, before sinking back into a doze. (Asshole. Yeah, she said it)

The first time, Kim thought it was sweet that, even after spending the entire day with her, Jared would need more time with her, but after three weeks her friends started noticing the growing bags under her eyes and Kim was getting a little fed up with the nightly interruptions. More than a little. It had been four months of interruptions now! It was too much. She couldn't keep doing this. She needed to start closing her window. The window that was still open, that her soul mate (Tired as she was, it still made her heart flutter to think that) was now tripping through.

"Kim." He smiled goofily, endearingly even, but Kim wouldn't have it. She would _not _have it!

"Jared, we need to talk," she said, the warning tone evident in her sleepy voice.

That wiped the smirk off his face, she thought a little maliciously. But it was almost one and you'd be malicious too in the same situation. Oh, yes you would.

"About what? Is everything okay? Are we okay?" He looked so concerned that something was wrong. He pushed himself off the window ledge and moved to sit next to her on the bed. He looked so sexy in his black sweatpants and the white t-shirt that had to be his trademark by now, but Kim was on a mission and she would not be distracted, no matter how cute her boyfriend looked.

"Jared, do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah it's, like, a quarter to one? What's wrong, Kim, please tell me."

Kim took a deep, calming breath. Punching him was a bad idea, it was a _bad_ idea. "And do you know what normal people do at a quarter to one on a school night?"

Jared was puzzled and he did nothing to hide it. "Um..."

"They sleep, Jared!" Kim snapped (Ah, screw it; punching him was a brilliant idea) and gave him a thump to the shoulder that glanced off him and did more damage to her hand than his arm.

"What?" Now he was totally bewildered. His eyes were darting from side to side like they did when he was confused. "They sleep - what?"

"I want to sleep Jared!" Kim could only site acute exhaustion as the reason for the exasperation that was making her heave her chest up and down uncontrollably. She was pretty sure that was the cause of the hitting frenzy that was doing more damage to her not him, too. "I love you and everything, but I swear to God, if I don't get a full night's sleep soon I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"You want to sleep?" He repeated, apparently slow on the uptake tonight.

Which was _so_ not good for Kim's already thinly stretched patience. She'd have to hit him harder.

"Yes, I want to sleep. I wanna go to bed at eleven and then I want to sleep, _without interruption, _all night. Do you understand what I mean?"

Jared nodded slowly, "Yeah, you're tired, right? Cause of me, yeah? Do you want me to stop visiting you like this?"

Kim shook her head a bit. "No, see, I like it when you come at night-"

Jared sniggered "Okay, now I'm completely lost. I thought you said I was bothering you?"

Kim sighed; it was hard to explain. She liked the idea of his late-night excursions to her room; they were totally romantic in theory, just not so fun when they were put into practice. It was just too tiring to keep up for the extended amount of time that Jared clearly had available to him. Maybe _he_ could function on only a few hours sleep, but she needed a full nine to be able to get through the day without coffee.

"It's not that I don't want you coming around, it's just that I don't want you to wake me. You know how hard it is for me to get back sleep, right? I just want to get a good night's sleep again, Jared," she looked into his chocolate eyes imploringly. "You do not even realise."

Jared smiled warmly at her choice of words. "I don't know, Kim. I imprinted on you right? Which kind of gives me an insight to how you feel, y'know?"

He kissed her cheek sweetly, before heading back towards her window. "I'll figure something out, okay? See you in the morning. Love you. Night."

Kim murmured a soft "Night night." before turning in her bed, and drawing the sheets up to her chin: the room was always colder when he left.

*

The next night Kim had just finished brushing her teeth and was walking back into her bedroom tying up her hair was she went. She was thinking over the day. It hadn't been awkward with Jared at school, but still, neither of them brought up the subject of last night. It wasn't even a real fight, but they so rarely had any sort of disagreement that it was kind of a big deal. But why did it have to be a big deal? She was being reasonable; everyone needed sleep, right? So why did it leave her with a gross taste in her mouth?

And what was he doing in her room so early?

"Hey," Jared's skin glowed with the soft light coming from the lamp on the bedside cabinet.

"Hey, what are you – what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be patrolling?" Kim frowned slightly as she closed the door and walked towards him where he lent against her desk.

He motioned her over and she went willingly, resting her arms against his chest. "I figured out what to do. And I don't think you'll need this anymore." He tugged at her light hoodie that she wore over her pyjamas and pulled it off gently.

Kim raised an eyebrow. He was being deliberately mysterious, but she smiled and played along. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. Jared stood up properly and she went to lie in the bed.

"Yeah? And why's that?" she said, archly.

"I won't wake you," Jared grinned mischievously, pulling off his signature white t-shirt, "If I fall asleep at the same time as you."

He slid into her bed beside her, and pulled her to him as Kim pushed the covers away. She wouldn't need them (Or her pyjama hoodie) with her own personal heater in the bed.

Jared reached over to the bedside cabinet and shut off the light. That night, both Kim and Jared slept like a log.


End file.
